Sin Ellos
by Samara-Snape
Summary: El pequeño Rafael quiere salir, pero no lo hará sin ellos. One shot


**Sin ellos**

Ya eran las 3 de la tarde y yo me moría de aburrimiento. Splinter al parecer se había tomado muy en serio el entrenamiento de ese día, pues llevábamos haciéndolo toda la mañana sin descanso. Era un castigo por salir sin permiso. Creo que si hubiera una jaula de nuestro tamaño nos tendría ahí todo el tiempo. Odio el encierro, odio estar aquí.

-Estoy cansado…-suspiró Mike de nuevo, llevaba 2 horas quejándose pero el maestro siempre respondía que eso lo hubiéramos pensado antes de retarlo por salir de casa.

Lo odio también a veces…

Tengo ya 10 años, es hora de explorar más allá de este lugar. Quiero ver todo aquello que muestra la televisión, quiero saber lo que es el cielo, el aire fresco, conoces otra gente...no es que jugar con mis hermanos no sea divertido pero a veces creo que no compartimos algunas cosas.

Donnie se la pasa jugando con la basura metálica que siempre le lleva sensei, aunque debo admitir que los resultados son geniales. El otro día pudo reparar un auto de control remoto que había caído de la superficie. Mi hermano realmente es un genio, aunque nunca se lo he dicho.

Leo últimamente ha estado obsesionado con los héroes de la televisión y vive entrenando, según él, para ser el mejor, pfff claro, ni si quiera puede ganarme en una pelea. Como sea, al principio me unía a él en sus programas, y a veces me quedo cerca para no sentirme tan solo pero la verdad le quita lo entretenido cuando empieza a actuar como sus personajes favoritos y a repetir sus diálogos de memoria, creo que es hasta enfermizo.

Mikey se la vive buscando como hacer bromas a los demás. Una vez le quise hacer una pero salió llorando y se fue a los brazos de Splinter. Ni que hubiera sido la gran cosa, solo le quité la silla antes de que se sentara, y Splinter lo consoló como si se hubiera fracturado la pierna.

En fin, por suerte tiene un nuevo hobbie el cual es dibujar sobre sus juguetes de colección que Splinter le ha estado encontrando.

Creo ellos están conformes con lo que tienen…pero no es lo mismo para mí, 4 paredes ya no bastan…quiero salir y conocer más…aunque sería genial que ellos me acompañaran y he insistido en ello.

Pero por más que quiera a ellos no les importa, me siento fuera de lugar, en especial desde que Splinter se enojó conmigo.

A Splinter lo quiero pero creo me ha hecho una guerra silenciosa desde hace un tiempo, ya que no me ha vuelto a hablar como antes, y aun cuando lo hiciera no creo que logre entenderme.

A veces recuerdo buenos días como cuando éramos más pequeños y jugábamos al escondite, o cuando nos llevaba de excursión por los otros túneles para que conociéramos más la zona.

Esas excursiones nos encantaban. No teníamos la mejor vista, pero salir de la guarida y aventurarnos en algo nuevo era increíble.

Todavía tuvimos una última excursión el año pasado. Nos llevó a conocer "Las Cascadas" como él las llamaba; unas aguas turbulentas que desembocaban en un gran hoyo a muchos metros debajo de nuestros pies. Nos pidió que no nos acercáramos mucho, que solo mantuviéramos la distancia, pero ese día estaba un poco rebelde y quise ver un poco más.

Cuando Sensei se distrajo corrí a la orilla mientras me sujetaba de un alambre que sobresalía de la pared. El agua era sucia pero la vista era grandiosa. De pronto Splinter me gritó, y por la sorpresa me resbalé, después perdí la conciencia ya que mi cabeza había golpeado con algo, no recuerdo bien que pasó, pero cuando desperté me hallaba en mi cuarto, supuse Splinter me había rescatado.

Desde entonces él cambió, entiendo que debiera estar enojado conmigo por el susto que le hice pasar, pero no era razón para que nunca más nos volviera a sacar.

Al principio me parecía que lloraba a escondidas y, hablaba conmigo en esos momentos aunque no directamente, es como si hablara con alguien más y siempre terminaba pidiéndome perdón. Aunque aun no entiendo de qué, o quizá sabía que estaba haciendo mal por ignorarme. Luego se volvió un poco arisco con nosotros, especialmente conmigo y nos reprendía muy fuerte si nos veía fuera de la guarida, como ahora.

No recuerdo que hayan sido tantas veces, por lo que creo que exagera y de hecho no recuerdo muchos detalles, pero siempre terminamos regresando a la guarida para ser reprendidos por él.

De pronto Splinter golpea en la cabeza a Don con un palo, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio ¡Rayos! Como le hace para notar que estamos desconcentrados…

-Donatello, debes concentrarte…-le reprendió con calma. Yo gruñí a lo bajo y de nuevo se puso en un solo pie, una pierna flexionada y los brazos extendidos- este ejercicio les ayudará a mantener el equilibrio, y a la concentración…-comenzó a explicar Splinter.

-Y para castigar…-dije claramente para que me escuchara, pero me ignoró. Ya tenía tiempo haciendo eso, y me tenía harto. Siempre me ignoraba. Y sospecho que tiene mal influenciados a mis hermanos porque ellos tampoco me hacen caso.

Hace un mes por ejemplo, estábamos jugando en la entrada de la guarida, estábamos viendo quién de nosotros era capaz de ir más lejos. Una prueba de valentía. Y claro, mis hermanos no iban tan lejos, casi siempre yo era el que ganaba. Pero luego llegó el maestro con cara de pocos amigos, y nos regañó horriblemente. Cuando el soplón de Leo dijo que había sido mi idea Splinter se enojó aún más, y le recordó que no debía mencionarme, que me debían ignorar o jamás estaría tranquilo.

Eso me dejó pasmado, mis hermanos se miraron entre ellos y bajaron la mirada. Entraron a la guarida y a Splinter no le importó si yo me quedaba dentro o afuera. Ni si quiera me lanzó una mirada de enojo.

Nada.

Comencé a odiarle un poco más. Era extraño, lo quería y lo odiaba. Era mi padre pero ya no actuaba como tal.

¿Qué no era su hijo al igual que los demás?

¿Qué acaso era poca cosa para él?

En venganza he tratado de sacar a mis hermanos, ya sea por convencimiento o por amenaza, pero ellos terminan siguiéndome. Después del castigo Splinter fue a meditar. Dejé que mis hermanos repararan fuerzas para invitarlos de nuevo a salir. Al principio me ignoraban pero ellos lo hicieron después de amenazarlos que si no lo hacían Splinter lo iba a pasar muy mal. No lo había dicho muy en serio pero ellos se vieron preocupados, y por eso me siguieron.

Caminamos un rato hasta llegar a "Las cascadas". Ellos de pronto se quedaron detrás de mí, no quisieron avanzar más, pues habían visto un montículo de piedras que no recordaba haber visto antes. Sobre él había unos juguetes míos y unas flores secas. Una foto mía estaba en la pared con la inscripción "Siempre estarás con nosotros"-Raphael.

Me enojé mucho ¿Por qué estaba eso ahí?

-¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿Fue idea de Splinter verdad?!

Les grité duramente a mis hermanos, pero ellos no me respondieron. Leo abrazó a Don y Mikey para tranquilizarlos, estaban a punto de llorar.

-Recuerden lo que Sensei dijo….debemos regresar…

-¿A dónde van? ¡Explíquenme qué está pasando!-Don se giró a mirarme con tristeza.

-Perdón…Raph…-dijo y desapareció con Mikey en las sombras, Leo se quedó parado dándome la espalda y comenzó a hablar.

- Sé que estás confundido pero ya te lo hemos explicado, volvemos al mismo punto de siempre…y olvidas lo que pasó ese día cuando caíste en "Las Cascadas". Disculpa si te hemos hecho enojar pero es la única manera… Sensei dice que debemos ignorarte, que de esa manera seguirás tu camino…-sus manos comenzaron a temblarle-te amamos…pero debes irte…eres libre de ir a donde quieras, como siempre quisiste. No te preocupes por nosotros estaremos bien, ya lo has visto…- dijo Leo con la voz quebrada, se giró una última vez para sonreírme con lágrimas en los ojos y se fué.

Me quedé en shock, no entendía que les había hecho yo para que me trataran así, si era una broma quería que ya terminara, yo lo único que quería es que no me dejaran solo. Quería que todo fuera como antes.

No quería que me dejaran ahí en ese lugar tan frío y obscuro.

Yo no quería estar ahí.

Yo sólo quería que ellos me acompañaran, a pesar de querer salir, de ir al exterior, de conocer más allá de las alcantarillas…lo que más quería en verdad era que mis hermanos estuvieran conmigo para siempre. Y que no me dejaran olvidado…igual que ese montón de piedras y esa inscripción con mi nombre.

No…no me iría sin ellos…


End file.
